Asher
Age: Appears 18 (Actually 2 years) Race: Orphis' Fragments Gender:Male Bio After the day Orphis got in an argument with a powerful being named Blas which cause his power to grow even more making him to create three identical beings named Teivel, Favian, and Asher to contain his power. Asher represents the less straight forward and miracle like abilities of Orphis and also his Kindness and inner child. He lived with Orphis for awhile until Orphis kicked him out because he believed him and Favian were over working his wife. Orphis soon prompted the two fragments to find there own wives. Asher took this serious and set out to find a wife. The funny thing is due to Asher's pure and Naive nature he didn't really know how to approach or find a wife. He thought they were just really close friends. THrough his travels he began helping those in need and as a result quite a few heroes were made, among other miracle like events. He soon stumbles upon a woman from a different world named Callisto and quickly befriends her. The two then began traveling with each other since Callisto didn't have much knowledge about this world and Asher proved to be very helpful. One day as they walked down a path Lightning struck dangerously close to them and Asher disappeared. Asher was kidnapped by the Order Hero Alexander as ordered. The order took an interest in the young fragment and decided to use him to produce heroes to add to there ranks. This made Asher the creator of the new generation and caused the order to view him as a sort of blessing from the chief goddess. After making many order Heroes Asher is saved by Callisto and a strange fox man that posed as a holy deity. Callisto takes Asher back to Orphis where the two stayed for a few days. During that time Callisto disappears leaving asher alone once again. Asher wonder what to do next and decided to head for the zinpangue region. During that time Asher was found by a group of zinpangue warriors and taken back to their village where he is worshiped as a kind and benevolent god. Although asher was placed in a high position his guardians allowed him one week every three months to go out and do as he please. This gave him the ability to leave the city and walk among humanity. It was doing one of these weeks that Asher stumbled upon a sad wurm. This wurm's name was Jessica Styx, Asher wished to cheer the young wurm up and offered her his company in his fairy form causing Jessica to mistaken Asher for a girl. Asher quick revealed his gender as a boy to her, but in a not so subtle manner causing the wurm to strike him and breaks one of his wings in the process. The wurm felt guilt over breaking his wings and offered to carry him around. Asher happily accepted and the two began spending a great deal of time together and the two became close. Later on Asher started to develop feelings for Jessica and quickly told her about these feelings with the help of Brandelin Shade. Jessica then smiled and patted his head yet she was having second thoughts. She eventually tells Asher that she isn't sure they should be together saddening the short Deity. Yet unlike most he didn't get mad and only wished the best for Jessica and secretly blesses her with good fortune. As he is well aware that you can love someone without them loving you back and oddly enough this feeling felt familiar. Asher soon left her company to figure out his feelings but not before telling Jessica "I still care for you and wish you the best. So if you ever feel lonely just pray and i will come." Asher then returned home to his shrine that stood over a large lake. Asher occasionally checked on Jessica ever so often until Brandelin stumbled upon him. Asher greeted her happily and was quick to apologize about letting her help go to waste. She kindly accepted the apology but Asher felt that it wasn't enough so he offer to grant her one wish, Brandelin couldn't think of anything see wanted so instead Asher offered himself. Brandelin accepted the offer and the two spent the night together. Appearance n of Orphis but poses a few differences. Unlike Orphis his black hair goes down to his waste and poses feminine qualites such as a smaller frame and a girly face. He usually where's a tattered cloak that cover his body to his shins. His pupils are sightly brighter making them appear yellow instead of gold like one's Orphis possesses. Since his move to the zinpangu region he has cleaned up quite a bit. He now wears a black gei cover by a orange jacket. He has also cut his hair and now keeps it in a ponytail held together by a orange ribbon. Personality Asher has a child like personality due to his nature. He is very friendly, and naive to a fault. This has caused him to trust others due to a simple nice qesture. He also sort of a cry baby and doesn't take pain well, but he has been known to endure it for a friend. He cares deeply for those who live in the town and wishes to get close to them. Likewise those who know asher find him very polite, emotional, and a tad to pure. Abilities Power Creation and Potential unlock He can create or unlock powers and abilities in others. Meta summoning User possesses a dimension of infinite possibilities within themselves, from which they can summon any kind of object or entity, with any traits and abilities of any level. The entities may enter in symbiosis with the user to assist as advisers, guardians or power-sources, or emerge into existence to carry out more tangible tasks. They may have a will of their own or act as extensions of the user, their minds usually connected to better serve them. -Dust Asher's favorite summon and mode of traportation. A large magical butterfly that comes from a world unknown. Aside from its strong magical powers, it has no visible head or legs and shows a wheel-like device between its upper wings. Moonlight Butterflies are capable of firing various magic attacks, but they don't have any melee capabilities. It communicates mainly with a strange echo like sound. Alternate Reality Traveling Users can travel to other possible worlds that can or could've happened from the endless abyss of alternate outcomes and continuities, being able to taste how dissimilar those probable worlds are to their own. Consequently, one might take interest in one or a couple worlds and may create a permanant stay. Uncertainty manipulation User rules over the realm of uncertainty, manipulating everything that lies beyond their perception, turning uncertainty into the certainty of their choosing. In short, what isn't immediately perceived at a given moment can be anything they choose. Fairy form Asher like all fragments can take a form that greatly resembles a fairy. Category:Characters Category:Sink Lover's OC